The use of rails, such as Picatinny rails, on firearms is known. Such rails are used to mount optics, lights, lasers and other accessories. The use of aiming sights that are mounted to the top of the rails are also known.
A known drawback with existing rails and sights is the lack of interchangeability on a firearm. Typically, the rails are formed part of the upper receiver or upper portion of the firearm and cannot be removed or interchanged. Additionally, depending on the desired sights to be used on the firearm, to change out the sights, the mounted sights need to be removed from the rail and replacements mounted to the rail. Such changing of sights can be complicated and/or time consuming.
The present invention seeks to overcome these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.